Sway
by Bumbleb3e
Summary: Songfic. Fluff. Wrote this to try and get rid of writer's block. I... don't know how to summarise this. Written from Tank's POV. Contains slash.


_When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<br>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<em>

A pair of black holes, escapees of time and space somewhere in a distant galaxy; cross each other's paths for the first time. The attraction is instant. They begin to pull towards each other, and there's no way out. From that point on they're trapped in a dance of death – two sparkling, luminous yet somehow invisible beings begin to tango.

Eventually, they fuse together to form a supermassive black hole.

It was like this when I met the German.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<em>

He sauntered into the animal testing lab at the factory of Der Riese, almost gliding as he strode silently towards me, all skinny and tall and bright eyed, his Wehrmacht uniform creaseless and immaculate. Thin lips bore no expression as those eyes stared right through me when he stopped in front of me. I caught those emerald orbs for just a split second on the first day we met; they filled my head with images of long green grass and beautiful woodland, I closed my eyes and found myself picturing him sighing, writhing in ecstasy beneath me, eyes wide open and ablaze, wrapping long, thin fingers in lush green plantlife surrounding us.

I reached up and touched my lips, and he slapped it away.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have that magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<em>

The other Nazis who'd experimented on me in the factory all looked the same. My cooperation was slim to none, so at last they just handed me over to one particular Wehrmacht officer as he was the only one who didn't leave the room having 'accidentally' collided with my foot in one way or another. Edward always took extra caution to make sure the experiments were painful, and despite the slightly more humane tendencies of the other Nazi scientists I wouldn't have it any other way. Edward make me go weak, and rendered me incapable of logical thought or speech. At times I wondered if it was just a unique form of insanity, but the way he'd experiment on me naked and how often I caught him staring – it was always worth the physical pain, but not the sexual torture.

I had to think of my grandparents having sex a lot during those days.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now, give me more<em>

Chaos ran rife in the Nazi factory when one of their experiments went wrong. Down grey halls and corridors I heard people running and screaming in terror. I looked on in intrigue from where I was caged next to the teleporter by the animal testing room. Alarms rang, windows smashed, animals roared and all I saw in front of me was Edward, grinning from ear to ear.

At that moment, everything went white.

_Sway me, make me  
>Thrill me, hold me<br>Bend me, ease me  
>You have a way with me<em>

I don't remember much of what happened before I was in the Japanese marshland. Somehow, I was there with a Russian and a Japanese man, and a German called Edward who wears a Nazi uniform. Edward had told me I'd had an accident and he'd found me unconscious there, only I must have missed a lot while I was gone because we were suddenly faced with crowds of ravenous zombies. The only things I really recalled at that point were my ability to move and speak, fortunately also my excellent marksmanship skills, and in a strange way I felt as though whenever Edward looked at me that I'd seen those magnificent eyes before. Because of this I was blindly drawn to him, and although he'd tell me things like 'fuck off Dempshey, I hate you' or 'leave me alone, filthy American' his body language always told me otherwise – he gravitated towards me, and I'd always find him within five feet of me whenever we started to get overrun with zombies, or simply whenever we lit up a fire to keep warm he'd always sit closer to me than Nikolai or Takeo. I responded to these by moving away.

We pulled towards each other subconsciously despite conscious efforts to escape each other.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have that magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak, I go weak<em>

Yet here we are, along with Nikolai and Takeo in the abandoned, ruined Nazi cinema. An upbeat tango song playing in the theatre has faded into a slow waltz tune. The Russian and the Jap are nowhere to be seen, and I'm stood here in the dark, the only light coming from the film screen and the teleport, lost in the music... and I'm dancing with Edward. I place my hands against the coarse yet soft back of his Wehrmacht jacket, and I move them down to skinny hips and a firm backside. Edward's melting into my touch and I feel cold, thin fingers trace their way over the back of my neck and down to my shoulders. Warm breath exhales against me and we're moving perfectly in time with the music.

I'm sure at another point in my life I've danced with many people, none of whom moved with such flawless timing or skill as Edward does.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<em>

All my preconceptions of Edward begin to fall away as we move slowly in time to the music; the layers of masks he puts on for show to the others strip away and as he tilts his head up to look me in the eye I'm left with the bare minimums of his psyche staring me in the face. Edward is vulnerable and weak, and he distances himself from other people because he doesn't want to get hurt; he's startled and bottle-green eyes open wide like a deer in the headlights when I move one hand up the coarse fabric of his jacket and caress the silky smooth skin of his neck.

I kiss Edward for the first time and he tastes of caramel, milky coffee and vanilla, and other good, sweet things.

_Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<em>

Edward and I lay naked on the floor of the theatre, it's cold in here but we're both sweaty and wrapped in each other's arms so we keep warm. Green eyes glow ablaze at me in the darkness, staring at me with such intensity it's like we both know we're both part of something bigger now, though no words need to be said.

We are just two figures wandering around in space who came together to become stronger.


End file.
